The Voice Of Love
by MiaH Canyo
Summary: Olhando para os lados, Gina encontra diversas oportunidades de ser feliz, deixando de lado uma paixão infantil e vivendo um verdadeiro amor (com alguém completamente inesperado). -Reviws, por favor-
1. Default Chapter

_The Voice Of Love_

_Capítulo 1: Nossas vidas pacatas._

_Tudo bem, eu definitivamente tenho o que fazer, mas não é exatamente o que eu quero fazer. O que eu quero? Nem eu mesma sei. Estou esperando só um momento certo para sair do quarto e me mostrar para os outros. Mas, a pergunta que não quer calar é: Porque estou sentada ao pé da minha cama? Eu poderia estar viajando com minha melhor amiga em algum lugar da Inglaterra (permissão eu tinha!), mas no entanto estou aqui, esperando o momento certo. E quando será este momento certo? _

_Há um momento certo realmente e esse momento vai ser quando meu irmão Rony chegar com o Harry. 'Nossa, ela ainda gosta desse cara!', vocês vão perguntar e a resposta é simplesmente meu rosto corado toda vez que eu o vejo. Certas coisas não mudam... Me chamo Virgínia Weasley com 'Molly' no meio, mas eu não gosto muito dele. Deve ser porque me lembra muito minha mãe, já que seu nome **é **Molly - nada contra ela, só acho que não tenho nada a ver com uma perfeita dona da casa com sete filhos pra criar. Posso ser muito decidida quando o assunto é o futuro. Já sei que profissão seguir, onde vou morar, quantas almofadas terei em cima da cama, se terei ou não um gato de estimação. A única coisa que eu não sei é com quem vou passar meus dias e minha noites. Harry seria perfeito. É bonito, inteligente, pode ser dedicado, gosta de quadribol como eu, torcemos para o mesmo time...Mas ele não é perfeito; não gosta de mim...Ou pelo menos nunca demonstrou. _

_Bem, continuando: Tenho 16 anos de idade e isso pode ser visto de inúmeras formas. Como por exemplo, estou no sexto e penúltimo ano de Hogwarts. As vezes me sinto aliviada quando penso nisso, mas só de pensar que terei de ficar um ano letivo inteiro sem o...De qualquer forma, costumo ver esses meus 16 anos como a idade ideal para uma adolescente. Algo me diz que é neste ano que tudo acontece. Para mim será meu primeiro amor verdadeiro e quem sabe, meu tão esperado primeiro beijo. Não ria, mesmo que pareça meio estranho, mas eu ainda espero meu primeiro beijo. Muitos se assustam com essa declaração por que eu já namorei dois caras, eu devo ter beijado cada um de meus namorados. Mas não é exatamente este primeiro beijo. É muito complicado, acho que explico mais tarde. Agora vou continuar minha apresentação. Sou da Grifinória e única menina da família Weasley; as vezes me sinto na responsabilidade de ser uma filha perfeita, mas isso é realmente impossível. Tenho uma amiga chamada Cornélia, a típica garota 'problema' que minha mãe gosta de depreciar. Para mim ela é perfeita, por isso ela é minha melhor amiga. Está no mesmo ano que eu; é alta e magra, tem os cabelos longo, tão longos que se ela os deixasse soltos, poderiam varrer o chão, mas ela tem o bom senso de os deixar presos em uma trança. Seus olhos são azuis, como os que eu gostaria de ter. Não é aquele azul desbotado feio, mas é um azul violeta, vivo, expressivo. Adoro essa cor, deve ser por isso que quase tudo que tenho é azul violeta. _

_Meu quarto pode dizer muito da minha personalidade. As paredes são azuis de um claro que se confunde com branco. O tapete é uma imitação de pele de unicórnio branco, tão quente nos dias de inverno...Uma cama estreita fica no centro; coberta por lençóis de algodão um tanto que empolados, mas mesmo assim muito confortáveis. Ao lado esquerdo do quarto há uma escrivaninha branca onde se encontra pergaminhos esquecidos e uma ou duas penas. No canto dela, uma esfera azul violeta brilha, é uma espécie de abajur. Dentro dela, há uma fadinha adormecida. O armário ocupa toda a parece direita, é azul claro (da mesma cor que as paredes). Todos me dizem que seu calma e tranqüila, e eu não discordo. É bem verdade que o grupo com quem ando é bastante rebelde e difícil de se lhe dar, por isso eu tenho que tomar a postura séria e calma. _

_Enquanto estou sentada na cama, o sol vai aparecendo devagar, estou distraída, não vejo o início do espetáculo. Não faz mal, eu nunca fui muito ligada ao nascer do sol. Sempre preferi a noite e o pôr do sol. Sem motivos verdadeiramente importante para isso, apenas acho que o final de um dia pode ser mais emocionante que o começo deste. _

_Escuto um barulho alto do lado de fora, opaco e curto, dou um salto e levo minha mão até minha testa. Fecho os olhos por um momento. Ele chegou._

_E então, a decisão que eu queria tomar, mas que não sabia ao certo como tomá-la; exige alguma resposta. Devo sair ou não? _

_Talvez eu possa aparecer para o café da manhã...Ou quem sabe para o jantar. Ou nem isso. Já sei! Vou dizer que estou doente. Não...Isso não! Minha mãe vai ficar louca!_

_Nada faço. Fico olhando para a mesma direção que olhava durante algumas horas. A janela. Nela vejo quem eu queria ver - apesar de não o ver bem, era apenas uma sombra de alguém, escondida pela neblina. Sorrio e me levanto para colocar algo apresentável. Uma saia curta? Um vestido vermelho com um decote extravagante? Decido por uma blusa branca e uma calça jeans. Penteio meus cabelos rapidamente e me olho no espelho. Não estou exatamente apresentável, mas estou menos pior que costumo estar._

_É agora ou nunca!_

_Uh! A adrenalina sobe dos pés à cabeça. No momento estou andando pelo vago corredor até chegar na escada. Depois dela encontrarei ele! _

_Procuro não pensar muito nisso, pode me fazer mal. Não queremos um ataque cardíaco bem na hora em que ele vai me dizer um "Oi Gina.".Queremos?_

_Primeiro, segundo, terceiro degrau...Vou descendo as escadas devagar, tentando reorganizar os pensamentos e acalmar meu coração que batia forte contra o peito. E então eu o vejo._

_De uma calça jeans desbotada e uma camisa verde musgo ele olhava atentamente para a sala. Seus cabelos continuavam rebeldes, balançando graças a fraca brisa que passava por ele. Tão lindo, tão perfeito..._

_-Oi Gina! - ele disse dando um meio sorriso. Vamos l�, você consegue dar um sorriso inteiro! Vendo que nada acontecia, decido responder ao "Oi Gina!"._

_-Olá Harry! - ótimo! Sem gaguejar, sem corar...Ah! Não me lembre em corar que..._

_-Gina, você está ficando vermelha..._

_-Impressão sua, Ronald. _

_-Vem, Harry. Vamos levar suas malas para meu quarto. - Rony passa por mim dando um sorrisinho cínico que eu odiei._

_Subiram as escadas rápido e logo estavam trancados no quarto do meu desnaturado irmão. Foi quando eu bato na testa e praguejo. Devia ter ficado no quarto, fingindo dormir feito anjo. Assim pelo menos daria menos entender aos dois idiotas. Lógico que aquele sorriso cínico quis dizer: "Foi só ouvir um barulhinho de nada para vir correndo ver seu querido Harry Encantado". Nessas horas eu queria ser menos romântica!_

_O café da manhã ocorre bem; pulando as partes em que engasgo com os biscoitos toda vez que Harry fala comigo. Em certo momento da refeição eu fico em estado alfa. Tipo aqueles filmes que a mocinha está no meio de um jantar importante em que todos conversam e do nada ela fica muda, olhando para o nada. Ela fica pensando na vida e bl�, bl�, blá. Penso que a menos de três dias, enquanto ainda me encontrava em Hogwarts, eu levava uma conversa com Cornélia. Falávamos sobre o assunto mais banal: Harry._

_"Sabe de uma coisa?", nós estávamos sentadas no chão, comendo sapos de chocolate; Cornélia lutava bravamente contra um sapo rebelde que tentava a todo custo sair das mãos assassinas de minha amiga._

_"O que?"_

_"Você não deve pensar nele como se ele fosse especial pra você."_

_"Ignorando o detalhe que ele realmente é especial para mim..."_

_"Eu sei que ele é. E isso não vai mudar tão cedo. Talvez nunca mude. Mas o fato é: Você age como se ele fosse um Deus à ser reverenciado! Já experimentou tratá-lo como se fosse apenas um...amigo?"_

_"Não funciona..."_

_"Não funciona porque você não faz questão de tentar."_

_"Não dá simplesmente olhar para aqueles olhos verdes e não sentir minhas bochechas queimarem. Eu não controlo isso!"_

_"Entenda uma coisa, Weasley. Homens gostam de ser tratados como deuses. O maior erro de uma mulher é tratá-los assim. É algo complicado, mas a verdade é que homens precisam de uma mulher que os trate mal"_

_"Esta dizendo para eu tratar o Harry mal?"_

_"Não é um mal que possa ofender e sim...Olhe, veja as coisas desta forma: Homem gosta de desafios. Seja um desafio para o Harry!"_

_"Não estou entendendo nada!"_

_"Você deve deixar transparecer que você não está mais tão apaixonada assim. Homens gostam de ir atrás de uma mulher. Gostam de tomar a iniciativa.", àquela altura, Cornélia comia triunfante o sapo derrotado e eu ouvia confusa._

_"Você acha que isso vai funcionar? Lia, meu coração! Você só pode estar doente."_

_"Você é quem está doente se pensa que correndo atrás do garoto do seus sonhos, vai ganhá-lo."_

_"Eu prefiro resolver isso da minha forma."_

_"Claro...E demorar meio século para chegar à conclusão que o que digo é verdade!"_

_-Gina, dá pra você acordar? - a voz de Rony me desperta. Eu balanço minha cabeça confusa e olho meramente para ele._

_-O que foi?_

_-Estou a meia hora querendo lhe perguntar se a senhorita pode passar a geléia para mim!_

_-Desculpe. - digo enquanto dou a ele o vidro de geléia._

_-Estou começando a ficar preocupado com você, Gina. Será que a presença do Harry te faz assim...Tão mal?_

_-Cala a boca, Rony! - Hermione fala, tenta melhorar as coisas. -Não seja idiota, porque você não cuida da sua vida?_

_-Mas eu só estou..._

_-Pois nem deveria!_

_Outra vez pensei em Cornélia. Uma idéia maluca se forma na minha cabeça e imagino como seria se Cornélia passasse alguns dias comigo. Louca, pois ela não é o que minha mãe chama de bom exemplo. Não que eu me importe com isso, mas evito à todo custo uma situação ruim._

_Se Cornélia viesse para A Toca eu poderia..._

_-Já terminei! - digo me levantando rápido para não ouvir os protestos de minha mãe._

_Ainda pude ouvir um "O que há com ela?", de Rony._

_Sento na escrivaninha e pego um pedaço de pergaminho. Nele escrevo:_

_"Cornélia, _

_Estou escrevendo de manhã, depois de um café da manhã com o Harry. Aconteceu de novo! Sabe quando ele fala um "Como vai sua vida?" e você só consegue dizer um "Bem, obrigada..."! Isso sempre acontece comigo, deve ser alguma macumba de sua parte! Sério, acho que o problema está em mim. Porque eu não posso dizer um "Muito bem, e você Harry?" sem ter que abaixar a cabeça e ficar da cor dos meus cabelos! Isso é ridículo...Sabe que eu até cheguei a pensar em seguir seus conselhos sobre 'Como tratar um Homem'; mas meu bom senso me disse que eu só podia estar ficando louca. Convenhamos, eu não consigo mentir por muito tempo. _

_Resumindo, só estou escrevendo porque eu realmente tive uma idéia meio maluca; pensei que de repente você poderia passar alguns dias aqui, pois se você estiver comigo, não vou pensar 24 horas no Harry, o que você acha? Tudo bem se você não puder, é completamente compreensível. _

_Responda quando puder, _

_Beijos, _

_Gina."_

_Depois disso, lacro o pergaminho e vou até o pequeno seleiro onde Pichi (a coruja de Rony) costuma ficar. Passo tão depressa pela cozinha, que minha mãe nem tem tempo de reclamar minha saída estratégica. _

_Fico olhando por alguns minutos Pichi voar pelo céu límpido de um dia de verão. Não faz exatamente calor, mas uma temperatura agradável. Eu poderia vestir um biquíni e ir tomar banho no rio perto de casa, mas só não o faço porque não quero que Harry - em hipótese nenhuma - me veja com tais trajes. Não é uma questão moralista, só não quero que ele veja como uma garota pode parecer gorda quando se está de férias. Olhe para mim! Estou tão gorda que se eu estivesse do lado de um trasgo, seria facilmente confundida com o infeliz! Também não é falsa modéstia, estou sendo sincera comigo mesma!_

_-Gina? - olho para trás e me deparo com Mione me olhando séria. Tenho uma vaga sensação de estar sendo repreendida, mas não faço nada de errado. _

_-Oi Mione. - respondo sorrindo sem jeito dando passos até ela._

_-Posso conversar com você?_

_-Lógico!_

_-Poderia ser em outro lugar? Não quero que ninguém nos interrompa. _

_-Tudo bem. - andamos sem rumo e por ironia do destino, paramos nas margens do rio. Ela então começou:_

_-Você ainda gosta dele, certo?_

_-De quem?_

_-Não adiante bancar a sonsa. Não estou perguntando, estou afirmando._

_Não falo nada só concentro minha atenção nas águas agitadas do rio._

_-Porque você não tenta falar com ele?_

_-Ele não entenderia._

_-Como você sabe? Nunca falou com ele!_

_-Claro que já falei!_

_-Não estou falando das conversas que você tem. Se é que posso chamar aquilo de conversa. É sempre um "Oi Harry." ou um "Tudo, Harry". Você nunca experimentou ter uma conversa com ele decente!_

_Abro a boca para reclamar, mas ela não me dá chances para eu me defender. _

_-Se você conversasse com ele ou tentasse ter um diálogo maior dos que você costuma ter...Quem sabe ele pudesse perceber que você pode ser uma boa companheira para ele?_

_-Porque está me dizendo isso?_

_-Porque você deixa claro para todos o quanto você gosta dele! Não sei quem é mais idiota; você que demonstra cada minuto sua paixão por ele ou o Harry que não percebe algo tão óbvio!_

_-Se ele não percebe, é porque não está assim tão óbvio, Mione! _

_-Não seja cabeça dura, Gina! Porque não vai falar com ele agora?_

_-Agora?_

_-Lógico! Rony está jogando xadrez bruxo com Jorge. Vá falar com ele!_

_-Mas eu não posso!_

_-Claro que pode!_

_Olho desolada para os olhos de minha amiga. Teria ela razão? Não sei. Dou de ombros e digo:_

_-Se der errado, vou culpar você pelo resto da minha vida!_

_Mione sorri por alguns instantes, mas depois me olha séria._

_-Vá agora, ou vai ter problemas com Rony. _

_Estou andando lentamente até a sala onde supostamente vou encontrar o Harry. Estou pensando em alguma forma de me aproximar e dizer: "Quer conversar?". Não, isso soa como se eu estivesse ali por obrigação. Talvez um..."Adoraria conversar com você Harry!", não emotivo demais! _

_Imaginação_

_"Essas férias estão um saco!", digo me sentando folgadamente no sofá da sala. Harry está do meu lado e sorri:_

_"Nada ficará um saco se você estiver comigo, meu amor!", e me tomando em seus braços ele me beija com ardor!_

_Realidade_

_-Oi! - digo quando me sento num cantinho do sof�, com as mãos se apertando nervosamente no meu colo._

_Rony responde:_

_-Oi. _

_Harry dá um meio sorriso e diz:_

_-Olá._

_Ótimo! Não é exatamente isso que queria, mas se não há outra forma..._

_-O que vocês estão fazendo?_

_-Não está óbvio? - RONY responde. Sinceramente? Deviam dar um semancol para esse cara! Ai, que ódio!_

_-Cala a boca, Ronald!_

_-Oh, desculpe! Você não queria que eu respondesse...Harry, responda a pergunta da minha irmã!_

_Ódio, ódio, ódio, ódio! _

_-Er...Estamos jogando xadrez bruxo, Gina. Quer jogar no meu lugar? - vejo o quando Harry estava vermelho. Eu devo lembrar de sufocar meu irmão enquanto ele estiver dormindo!_

_-Mione me disse que...Hum, que Rony estava jogando com o Jorge..._

_-Ele teve que sair. Fred apareceu na lareira e pediu que ele fosse até a loja de Logros, deve ter acontecido alguma coisa. - Rony informou._

_-Hum, tudo bem. Não quero jogar. Vou subir!_

_E subi mesmo. Subi tanto que quando cheguei no meu quarto achei ter esquecido das minhas pernas lá embaixo. Eu deveria ter ido mais de vagar, Harry poderia pensar que estava fugindo!_

_Deito na cama - deito não, me jogo! - e cerro meus olhos. Adivinhem! A imagem do Harry dando um meio sorriso para mim logo quando ele chegou veio à tona. Se eu fosse uma Cornélia da vida, eu poderia ter altos papos emocionantes com qualquer garoto e eu tenho; não duvidem disso. Acontece que quando se trata dele, eu empaco, todos os assuntos do mundo parecem sumir da minha cabeça. Acabo falando besteira!_

_Me lembro da vez em que eu tentei - pela primeira vez - ter uma conversa com Harry, eu estava no quarto ano._

_"Oi Harry!"_

_"Olá Gina."_

_"Podemos conversar?", perguntei olhando para os meus sapatos, com o rosto tão corado que parecia que eu fritaria minha carne._

_"Claro..."_

_Fomos para algum lugar que não importa onde, mas era perfeita. Afinal, eu estava me sentindo segura e fazia uma bela tarde de sábado. Fomos para algum lugar que não consigo recordar. Talvez seja o famoso bloqueador de mentes; mas isso não importa agora._

_"Pode falar.", ele me disse; foi quando todas as conversas ensaiadas pareceram se desmanchar na minha cabeça, fiquei em silêncio por alguns instantes, tentando achar um motivo para estar conversando com ele naquela hora. Pense, pense, você consegue!_

_Mas nada veio à minha cabeça. Tudo o que vi foram rostos rindo da minha cara envergonhada. Riam tanto que chegavam a ficar roxos. O que eu poderia fazer numa situação daquelas? _

_"Eu tenho que ir, depois agente conversa!", disse depressa enquanto minha garganta deixava passar algum som; corri tanto que minha pernas doeram no final do dia, quando eu remoia na minha cabeça minha chance jogada na lata do lixo. _

_Lembro que só dei tempo de dizer um "Tudo bem...", se ele falou algo mais, não pude ouvir; já estava longe demais. _

_E a nossa conversa? Bem, ela nunca aconteceu realmente. Talvez ele nem se lembre que ainda temos que conversar, mas eu não faço nada que possa lembrá-lo. _

_-Eu não acredito! Quando você vai ter coragem para falar com ele? - Mione parece zangada. Estamos conversando no meu quarto, já é noite e o jantar será servido em breve. Hermione me olha com raiva e depois suspira pesadamente, dando de ombros em seguida. -Desculpe se estou sendo chata, mas eu não agüento mais essa história mau acabada de vocês!_

_-Tudo bem, até eu estou achando que isso está um... - paro de falar ao ver uma coruja marrom me encarando carrancuda pelo vidro de janela. Eu sei que aquela coruja é de Cornélia, sorri distraída, sem notar que eu não havia terminado de falar._

_-O que foi?_

_-Nada, Cornélia me mandou uma coruja. - vou até ela e abro a janela que se encontrava fechada. Tento fazer um carinho para Odete, mas esta me lança um olhar fuzilante antes de levantar voou, deixando o pergaminho nas minhas mãos._

_-Você quer que eu sai pra você ler?_

_-Não precisa! - digo balançando a cabeça. -Pode ficar aqui. _

_Hermione senta na minha cama e cruza os braços. Quando vejo, ela já está mergulhada nas páginas de algum livro._

_"Gina,_

_Já falei com minha mãe sobre eu passar alguns dias com você. Ela até disse que ficava aliviada, pois ela teria de viajar com o papai, sabe como é...Negócios!_

_Graças a Merlin sua fama de santinha serviu para alguma coisa, Weasley! Minha mãe só deixou eu passar duas semanas com você porque confia no seu 'bom senso'. Abrigada por me livrar da minha tia Lurdes, ela é um saco!_

_Sobre você não conseguir falar direito com o Garoto Dos Seus Sonho, a culpa não é minha. O que eu ganharia fazendo macumba contra você? Eu fico é torcendo para que você desencalhe logo! Eu sabia que você pensaria na nossa conversa, você não faz idéia de como me sinto feliz em perceber que alguma vez na vida você pensou! Sério, só faltou eu dar cambalhotas no ar de tanta empolgação. Não vejo a hora de te ensinar meus joguinhos infalíveis! O Potter vai ficar tão abismado que até vais te pedir em casamento!_

_De acordo com minha mãe chegarei até sua casa depois de amanhã, estou fazendo as malas, mal posso esperar!_

_Te adoro,_

_Cornélia."_

_-O que sua amiga conta de novo?_

_-Ela vai vir passar alguns dias aqui. - respondo ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. Hermione me olha por alguns momentos até sorrir brevemente._

_-Está tal Cornélia é aquela que namora o John Veryo?_

_-Namorava, ela terminou com ele no Expresso._

_Ficamos em silêncio por um instante._

_-Ora! Eu acho que ainda não terminamos nosso assunto! _

_-Assunto?_

_-Não finja que se esqueceu, Gina. O que vai fazer amanhã?_

_-Pretendo responder Cornélia. Porque?_

_Ela sorri de forma que me pareceu marota - o que acho estranho; Hermione? Sorrindo desta forma? Vai chover trasgos esta noite._

_-Você não vai levar a tarde toda escrevendo para essa sua amiga, vai?_

_-O que você está planejando?_

_-Nada..._

_Tudo bem, agora ela quer que eu acredite depois de ter visto um sorriso tão suspeito nos lábios dela? Lábios...Essa palavra me lembra alguém._

_-O JANTAR ESTÁ SERVIDO! - ouço os gritos agudos da minha mãe e me levanto da cama, indo em direção à porta. _

_-Gina, espera! Você vai assim?_

_-Assim como? - na minha voz havia um tom de irritação, mas Mione parece não perceber._

_-Você não quer colocar uma saia, uma blusa? Está calor, talvez se você usasse uma das minhas roupas..._

_-Estou bem assim! - falando isso, deixo Mione sozinha no quarto._

_-Diga, eu sou ou não o cara perfeito?_

_-Claro que é, Draco._

_-Não me convenci, dá pra dizer novamente?_

_-Lógico que é, Draco!_

_-Acho melhor você me provar de outra forma._

_-E qual seria ela?_

_-Mais ou menos assim Inclino um pouco minha cabeça e toco meus lábios nos lábios dela, que fecha os olhos e se deixa beijar. Aprofundo o beijo e assim ficamos por alguns minutos, até ela vir com uma conversa estranha:_

_-E então, quando vai me apresentar para sua mãe?_

_-O que você quer com minha mãe? - pergunto arqueando as sobrancelhas. Típico de um Malfoy fazer isso._

_-Ah, você sabe. Quero conhecer logo a minha sogra!_

_-Sogra?_

_-Claro, Draco! Sempre admirei a Narcissa!_

_-Sra Malfoy. - corrijo automaticamente. Anna me olha estranho e depois empina seu nariz._

_-Você quer dizer que não vai me apresentar à sua mãe?_

_-Não está nos meus planos._

_-Então você quer viver um romance às escondidas! - diz ela sorrindo alegremente, chega até a gargalhar, mas eu continuo olhando sério para ela._

_-Também não faz parte dos meus planos viver um romance às escondidas._

_-Então não estou entendendo, Draco._

_-Vou tentar explicar; Anna Malfoy não soa nada bem, entende?_

_A vejo corar e bufar de raiva. Mas algumas pessoas devem encarar a realidade, sendo esta triste ou não. Anna Malfoy? Francamente! _

_Anna que havia acabado de conhecer nas férias - uma garota magra, com cabelos cacheados e negros e belos olhos azuis - era uma aluna da Lufa-Lufa. Blaise havia me pedido para sair com ela, já que a própria não largava do pé de meu amigo. O que não fazemos por amizade?_

_Assisto ela recolher suas roupas jogadas no chão (ainda com o rosto corado) e falar coisas desconexas, que também não fiz esforço nenhum de entender._

_-Já vai? - pergunto cinicamente._

_-Lógico que sim! Depois de ouvir que você não quer nada além de sexo..._

_-Se você pensar bem, vai perceber que eu não disse exatamente isso._

_-Tá bom, só está me dizendo isso para me levar pra cama de novo!_

_-Pode ser, mas vai negar que você também não quer?_

_-E o que isso adianta? Você não dá a mínima pra mim! - faz biquinho, o que me faz rir._

_-Nós mal nos conhecemos e você já fala em casamento!_

_-Desculpe se penso no futuro. - fala emburrada. _

_Aproveito para me levantar e ir até o banheiro. De lá digo a ela:_

_-Fecha a porta quando for sair._

_-Você está me expulsando?_

_-Não, você que quer ir embora, lembra?_

_-Você não dá mesmo a mínima para mim, não é?_

_-Eu nem te conheço. Só sei que seu nome é Anna, o que você queria?_

_-Que tal se você me conhecesse?_

_Boto a cabeça para fora do banheiro e a olho irônico._

_-Já conheci tudo o que eu queria conhecer, acredite._

_Depois disso só ouço o barulho estridente de uma porta sendo fechada com raiva._

_Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, vou até a casa de Blaise e ao entrar na mansão dos Zabini, ouço um grito e em seguida um barulho de algo quebrado. Tudo bem, vou esperar na sala, talvez seja uma briga entre os Zabini's; prefiro não interferir._

_-SEU IMUNDO IDIOTA! COMO OUSA FAZER ISSO COMIGO! - uma voz que não é desconhecida por mim soa estridente. Aquela altura eu já sabia o que se tratava. _

_Segundos depois, uma garota loira que tinha o rosto vermelho descia as escadas. Pára subitamente ao me ver. Por favor, não seja quem eu acho que é..._

_-Draco!_

_-Er...Olá Daph. _

_-O que você está fazendo aqui? Desde quando você vem a casa daquele cachorro estúpido?_

_-Desde...Hum, que Blaise e eu somos amigos?_

_-Não me lembro disso. - responde sorrindo levemente. Por um instante ela parece esquecer da gritaria que provocou, mas quando Blaise desce as escadas assoviando, ela grita de raiva._

_-Seu filho da p..._

_-Hei, calma Daph! Droga, eu até agora não entendo o porque de todo esse escândalo!_

_-AH, VOCÊ NÃO SABE!_

_-NÃO, SUA LOUCA!_

_-POIS EU LHE MOSTRO QUEM É A LOUCA SEU... - a garota avança com uma expressão assassina pra cima do meu amigo e tudo o que faço e segura-la. _

_Vamos esclarecer algumas coisas. Este loiro lindo, estonteante e perfeito sou eu, que no exato momento seguro uma garota muito bonita amiga de infância - infância não, porque eu só cheguei a conhecê-la no terceiro ano em Hogwarts -, chamada Daphne Gregg. Ainda não sei o real motivo para ela estar ali, também não me interessa muito. Aquele cara moreno, de olhos azul descendo as escadas é Blaise, meu amigo. Sem dúvida não é a melhor situação para apresentações, nem me sinto muito confortável estando no meio de uma briga de casal; embora nenhum dos dois dêem o braço a torcer que são na verdade apaixonados. Por falar em paixão, não tenho namorada. Se alguém que está lendo isso se habilita, pode vir -contanto que seja puro sangue..._

_-Eu definitivamente não queria estar aqui, afinal o casalzinho deve se entender._

_-Cala a boca, Draco! - ela grita histérica. -Blaise Zabini não é digno de me ter como namorada. Sou muita areia para o caminhãozinho dele._

_Blaise ri desdenhosamente._

_-Se não mereço você, porque veio me visitar no meio da noite? - Daph empalideceu._

_-Cala a boca, seu idiota!_

_-Se vocês quiserem, posso voltar outra hora. - digo irritado._

_-Não, cara. Fica para você ver que garota maluca essa Gregg é!_

_-Pode deixar, Zabini, não vou mais perder meu tempo com você!_

_A loira vai embora furiosa e apenas diz um "Te vejo por aí" para mim. Os Gregg's nunca perdem a educação..._

_-Cara, você precisa resolver esse seu relacionamento maluco com essa garota. - eu digo._

_-Cala a boca, Draco. Me diz, porque você veio?_

_-Porque me deu vontade. - respondo displicente. -Por falar em relacionamento, o que ela estava fazendo aqui?_

_-Sei lá. Ela veio ontem a noite quando eu estava me preparando para sair com a May, lembra dela? - afirmo com a cabeça e ele continua. -Aí ela aparece do nada no meu quarto e eu estava só de cuecas! Ela parecia estar bêbada e muito triste, depois eu descobri o porquê. Ela terminou com o Matt da Corvinal. Nós passamos a noite conversando e do nada ela me beijou. Ai depois rolou...Você sabe._

_-Está me dizendo que fez sexo com Daphne Greeg!_

_-Qual é o espanto? Eu não tão feio assim! Na verdade muitas gostariam de estar no lugar dela..._

_-Mas vocês nunca se deram bem, cara._

_-O que importa é que quando ela acordou, começou a gritar feito uma maluca e dizer que eu tinha aproveitado dela. Pode? - Blaise ri. No momento estamos conversando na sala, enquanto ele bebe cerveja amanteigada._

_-Vai entender as mulheres..._

_-E você?_

_-Eu o que?_

_-Como foi com a Anna?_

_-Ah, ela até é boa de cama, mas depois ela veio com uma conversa estranha..._

_-Conversa?_

_-É, do tipo "Quando você vai me apresentar sua mãe"._

_-Você teve sorte. Comigo ela perguntou quais seriam os nomes dos nossos 'futuros filhos'._

_-Garota louca!_

_-Completamente! - ele concorda._

_-O que pretende fazer agora?_

_-Eu gostaria de tomar um banho. O cheiro irritante da Gregg está me dando náuseas. Porque?_

_-Estava com planos de ir até o Holly Hunter hoje. _

_-Certo, pra que ir até lá de novo?_

_-Você tem uma idéia melhor?_

_-Que tal você ir para sua casa e eu tomar meu banho? Nós já saímos ontem, Draco._

_-Digamos que eu não me saciei._

_Nos olhamos longamente e depois ele faz uma careta. _

_-Nossa, até parece que nós somos gays!_

_-Não seja estúpido, Zabini._

_-Tudo bem, vamos ao Holly Hunter, mas antes vou tomar um banho._

_-Ótimo, fico esperando aqui._

_-Tem certeza que não quer tomar banho comigo? - pergunta rindo. Eu pego uma das almofadas de couro verde musgo que está em cima do sofá e jogo na cara dele._

_-Você tem reflexos péssimos._

_-Vá se ferrar!_

_Blaise começou a ser meu amigo quando começou a passar as férias na minha casa. No começo não gostei muito da idéia de ter um cara estranho que sempre andava desarrumado; mas com o tempo fui me acostumando. Nos tornamos amigos, embora pouca gente soubesse. Prova disso foi o espanto de Daphne em me ver na casa de Blaise. Aliás, me lembrei de fazer uma aposta com os outros caras da Sonserina e ver por quanto tempo Blaise e Daph vão fingir que não são loucos um pelo outro. _

_Enquanto espero, batendo levemente meu pulso cerrado na mesinha ao lado do sof�, dou uma olhada em volta, para ver se havia algo para me distrair. _

_Alguns quadros dos antepassados da família Zabini me olham sérios. Com exceção de uma mulher com longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis - incrivelmente parecida com a Sra Zabini - que parecia flertar comigo. Até que barulhos de sapatos descendo as escadas soam. _

_-Demorei muito?_

_-Até demais, pra falar a verdade._

_-Essa foi a intenção. -respondeu provocador. -E então, onde vamos?_

_-No lugar de sempre, Blaise._

_Fim do 1° Capítulo_

**_N/A_** **_: FanFic concluída, mas com uma autora um pouco enrolada para postar. Sobre as outras fanfics, serão em breve atualizadas. _**

**_BeijoS especiais para Amanda, Lina, Angelina (que disse ter gostado da fic) e para todas as garotas sorridentes que leram e foram educadas em dizer que não está assim tão péssimo. _**

****

**_-Mari implora para que as pessoas bondosas tenham a solidariedade de deixar reviews! Não sou nada sem reviews! _**

**__****_o/ _**


	2. Nada a Declarar

_Capítulo 2: Nada a Declarar._

_O tempo passou tão rápido que eu penso hoje que poderia ter feito coisas melhores no período das férias. Mas não posso mudar o que 'não fiz', apenas aceitar que perdi tempo. E agora estou olhando para o teto do meu quarto - que não verei por um bom tempo -, meio perdida, meio impaciente, meio chorosa; tudo está como antes, exceto pelo meu sentimento de 'não estar fazendo a coisa certa'. As coisas são bem mais complicadas quando a vemos em outros ângulos, como por exemplo, deitada de pernas para o ar, olhando fixamente o teto com rachaduras grotescas._

_No entanto, o que me preocupa é que eu estou na mesma, sem nenhum avanço ou qualquer evolução do meu eterno problema. Ainda gosto dele, e acho que isso não vai mudar assim tão rápido. Talvez nem mude, e eu tenho que aprender a conviver com essa possibilidade._

_Mione está lendo, num canto obscuro da minha casa, enquanto Cornélia assiste a um jogo improvisado entre os Weasley's e...bem, entre o Harry. Eu estou no quarto, com meio peso do mundo nas minhas costas, com a velha e maldita sensação de estar fazendo algo errado. Você me entende? Eu não consigo raciocinar, acho que hoje de manhã comi meu cérebro ao invés da torrada._

_Vejamos, falta algumas horas para anoitecer, e logo jantarei pela última vez aqui em casa; seis meses longe. Esse sentimentalismo um dia vai me matar..._

_Hoje de manhã, quando eu abri meus olhos pela primeira vez neste dia; me deparei com olhos azuis grandes me olhando intensamente._

_"Achei que você não acordaria mais..."_

_"Já é tarde?", perguntei sonolenta, enquanto esfregava minhas mãos nos meus olhos._

_"Você nem imagina o quanto.", Cornélia responde. Como ela dizia na carta, veio feliz para minha casa, com uma mala do tamanho de meu próprio guarda-roupa. Ela está aqui desde então. Não quis ir embora quando sua mãe lhe pediu e hoje vive se arrependendo de sua escolha (ela insiste na idéia que ando estranha)._

_"Porque não me acordou antes?", ela soltou um muxoxo baixo e sentou-se na minha cama, ao meu lado._

_"Não queria incomodar a Bela Adormecida", ela zombou._

_"Hoje é nosso último dia de férias.", disse meramente, mais para mim do que pra ela. _

_"Eu sei disso"_

_"Desculpe"_

_"Porque?"_

_"Por ter sido uma péssima amiga"_

_"Relaxa, eu me diverti bastante aqui..."_

_"Sério?"_

_"Não!"_

_"Ah...", levantei e fui até meu armário, escolher uma roupa para passar o dia. _

_"Como vai ficar você e o Potter?"_

_"Do mesmo jeito."_

_"Tem certeza? Já não é hora de mudar?"_

_"Você falou isso o verão inteiro", observei. "Estou começando a acreditar que mudar será minha solução"_

_Ela soltou uma exclamação e deixou-se sorrir. E eu revirei meus olhos._

_"Não sei como começar."_

_"Isso é o de menos", respondeu ela ainda sorrindo. "O primeiro passo você já deu, admitir que precisa mudar!"_

_"Não vai ser daquelas mudanças drásticas, não é? Quero dizer, eu gostaria de pelo menos, manter minha identidade."_

_"Sua identidade está escondida por trás dos seus cabelos longos de mais e da casca desarrumada que você insiste em manter"_

_"Oh, olha quem fala...Meus cabelos são longos demais? E os seus, Rapunzel?"_

_"Eu pelo menos cuido deles", defendeu-se._

_"Claro que sim...", sorri sarcástica. "O que vai fazer a respeito?"_

_"Hoje a noite você será uma nova Gina, meu amor!", riu com vontade, como se aquilo fosse piada ou uma mera brincadeira sem conseqüências. Eu deveria ter dito um 'Esqueça, você nunca vai mexer no meu cabelo', mas do que adianta? Eu adoro ver Cornélia ria satisfeita com sigo mesma!_

_Voltamos ao presente? Eu ainda estou na mesma posição, estou começando a sentir minha perna direita formigar; vou me virar um pouco talvez eu fique melhor..._

_No momento eu me delicio nas melhores posições da vida; deitado numa cadeira de praia, tomando sol. Blaise está do meu lado, ele quis vir para pegar uma corzinha - ele estava ficando azulado -, mas no fundo eu sei que ele está fugindo. Exatamente: Fugindo! De quem? Ora, isso não é óbvio? Daphne Greeg, a própria. Os Greeg's foram convidados para um almoço sociável na casa dos Zabini's. Minha mãe foi convidada, mas eu não quis ir._

_"Draco, você vai me deixar ir sozinha?", perguntou irritada naquela mesma manhã. _

_"Ninguém vai te agarra, você pode muito bem ir só"_

_"Não é esta a questão", retrucou seca. "É um tanto deselegante ir a uma festa desacompanhada."_

_"E quem se importa?"_

_Eu não fui. Eu estou aqui, não estou? Muito bem servido por sucos excêntricos de frutas silvestres. Não estou tão bem acompanhado quanto deveria, mas mesmo assim, feliz._

_-Draco, me passa o suco de uva com melancia?_

_-Pega você!_

_-Mas você está mais perto que eu!_

_-E daí?_

_-Você poderia pegá-lo para mim, por favor?_

_-Não sou seu elfo-doméstico, Blaise. Pegue você mesmo._

_Ele me olha mal humorado por alguns instantes, mas acaba levantando para pegar o suco. _

_-Você parece meu pai._

_-Não sou tão velho assim. – digo._

_Blaise ri divertido, mas eu não entendo a piada ou o motivo de tal riso._

_-Você está de mau humor por eu estar aqui com você?_

_-Vamos esclarecer as coisas, eu preferia estar sozinho._

_-Você é estranho._

_-Você mais ainda._

_-Isso é uma questão de ponto de vista._

_-As férias já estão acabando, o que vai fazer?_

_-Nada, o que quer que eu faça?_

_-Você sabe...Você nem me olha quando estamos em Hogwarts!_

_-Não quero estragar minha reputação com você. - faço questão de frisar este 'você' em tom de desprezo. _

_-Você tem vergonha de estar comigo? - ele parece sentido, mas quem liga?_

_-Falando assim, parece que você está apaixonado por mim e - faço uma careta - que nós somos um casal de namorados._

_-Ora, me poupe!_

_-É o que parece, Blaise._

_-Eu não sou gay!_

_-Então pare de agir como um!_

_Ele revira os olhos, parece irritado._

_-Eu só queria que você não me ignorasse em Hogwarts._

_Dou de ombros._

_-Para mim tanto faz. Mas não sou eu quem vou puxar assunto._

_Ele parece mais feliz agora. E tudo que penso é que realmente as possibilidades de Blaise ser gay são grandes._

_Eu estou no pior dos lugares, praticamente no território inimigo, sorte minha ele não estar aqui. Bem, tia Narcisa está falando algo para mim, mas eu não presto atenção; até me sinto um pouco culpada por isso. Estão em volta da mesa oval meus pais, Narcisa, eu e os pais daquele ogro fedorento. _

_Blaise Zabini nunca foi o estereotipo do cara com quem eu costumo me relacionar, mas alguma coisa nele me atrai e definitivamente não são suas vestes sempre amassadas. Sua família é igualmente rica como a minha. Porque ele não cuida de sua aparência? Sempre que eu o vejo nos corredores vastos de Hogwarts, ele está com seus cabelos negros em desalinho, com um certo ar entediado e - Merlin, o que eu estou pensando? - com um sorriso de deboche que eu particularmente acho incrivelmente sexy. _

_Em pensar que dias atrás era apenas uma atração sem importância, como extintos selvagens que as vezes dá na gente. Agora estou grilada; eu estou obcecada por Blaise Zabini? Por favor, me acorde desse pesadelo! Maldita hora em que eu fui bater na porta daquele traste ridículo! Eu estava fragilizada, e a única pessoa que veio na minha mente - momentaneamente doentia -, foi ele! O que eu deveria ter feito era me consolar já que fui humilhantemente trocada por uma...SANGUE RUIM! _

_Filho da mãe miserável...Bem, voltando ao Zabini; eu estava bêbada - tinha tomado alguns copos de vinho e wisky que meu pai costuma guardar no escritório -, e o que ele faz comigo é abusar da minha fragilidade momentânea! E o pior: Não consigo me lembrar de NADA! Nem um beijo, nem um abraço. Tudo que sei é que acordei na manhã seguinte, naquela cama gostosa, ao lado de um moreno com cabelos despenteados. Fiquei chocada, claro. E ainda estou. _

_-Daphne, querida, você está me ouvindo? - tia Narcisa pergunta, eu olho assustada para ela que sorri discretamente. -Pensando no namorado?_

_-Na verdade...Eu terminei com ele. - digo evitando olhar nos olhos cinzentos dela._

_-Oh, me desculpe. Você deve estar sofrendo tanto..._

_-Estou chateada, estava com Matt há algum tempo; mas fui eu quem deu fim ao namoro. Não quero perder meu tempo com ele...Vou me concentrar nos estudos e quem sabe me relacionar com alguém que valha a pena. _

_Narcisa me olha admirada por eu demonstrar tanto amadurecimento. _

_Olho atentamente - tentando me interessar pelos assuntos que são discutidos na mesa -, e suspiro baixinho, definitivamente, estou começando a achar que se o Zabini estivesse aqui, teria alguma coisa para me distrair..._

_O sol está começando a me incomodar. Viro para o lado, e me deparo com a figura adormecida de Draco. Estou cheio de ficar me queimando no sol, vou dar um mergulho na piscina antes de ir embora. Estou começando a achar que não era tão boa assim a idéia de vir pra cá. Estou fugindo de que? Daquela loira açucarada!_

_Não Blaise Zabini, você deve enfrentar seus problemas de frente! Medo de mulher? Fala sério!_

_E ela nem é tão perigosa assim, tudo que ela pode fazer é ficar bêbada e se jogar pra cima de mim. Falando nisso.. Nunca pude imaginar que ela pudesse ser tão...acolhedora!_

_Minha cara quase foi para o chão quando dei de cara com ela, no meu quarto. Eu estava de cuecas, vestindo o pijama (já era tarde, não que eu costumo dormir cedo, mas pelo motivo de que não havia nada de interessante para se fazer...), quando a vejo sentada na minha cama, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas._

_"Greeg?", perguntei incerto. Ela levantou os olhos azuis para mim e sorriu afetadamente._

_"Oi Blaise!", levando a vida de boêmio que levo, sei perceber quando uma pessoa está bêbada. Daphne Greeg estava tão bêbada quanto um gambá._

_Digo gambá por que o cheiro que ela exalava era de álcool._

_"O que você está fazendo aqui?", pergunta clichê, confesso. Mas não havia nada além disso pra dizer a ela. Eu esperava (intimamente) que ela estivesse ali por motivos realmente importantes, ou seja, por sexo._

_"Quero apenas me divertir um pouco"_

_"Se divertir comigo?"_

_"Ah, qual é a surpresa? Você é um cara divertido!"_

_"Como sabe se sou? Você nunca falou comigo!"_

_"Eu sinto", ela disse séria, andando até mim, fazendo um esforço desumano para se equilibrar no salto alto._

_"Não quer tirar sua sandália? Parece incômoda"_

_"Tire você mesmo", disse com um tom sexy._

_O que eu faço? Vou até ela, com minha boa vontade e tiro a sandália dela. Os pés dela são perfeitos. Delicados, pequenos. Ela me puxa e me beija...Que beijo! Nossos lábios se encaixam tão perfeitamente que tenho medo que isso seja irreal._

_Ela que estavam sentada na cama e eu ajoelhado no chão - tirando sua sandália -, me puxou mais para perto e sem que eu ou ela esperássemos por aquilo, cai em cima dela. Ela gemeu e murmurou algo que eu não entendi. _

_"Você é...pesado!", exclamou excitada. _

_"Quer ficar por cima?"_

_"Não precisa", ela respondeu. "Nunca imaginei que faria sexo com você, Zabini!", ela riu por um momento e eu (já que estava claro as intenções dela) tentei tirar sua blusa amarela. Os botões eram pequenos e extremamente delicados. Tive receio de estragar a blusa e então me virei na cama, fazendo com que ela ficasse por cima._

_"Tira sua blusa", falei e ela assim o fez. Tirou tão rápido que imaginei o quão desesperada ela estava. Tentou tirar minha camisa e não teve sérios problemas quanto a isso, pois minha camisa era simples e fácil de ser tirada, tudo que fiz foi erguer meu corpo para frente, para que ela pudesse tirá-la do meu corpo. Então ela suspirou._

_"Você é...virgem?", sussurrei no ouvido dela. Pude ver quando ela se afastou e me olhou confusa._

_"Como assim?"_

_"Você sabe...Nunca fez sexo com alguém"_

_"Er, bem...", ela estava visivelmente envergonhada. Sorri brevemente e beijo os lábios dela. _

_"Não precisa ficar assim, tudo bem"_

_"Só achei que você não perceberia..."_

_"Relaxa", disse ajudando-a tirar minhas calças. "Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso comigo?"_

_"Que pessoa melhor que você?"_

_"Tenho sérias dúvidas quanto a isso", respondo._

_Num instante eu estava de cueca e ela sem blusa, no minuto seguinte, estávamos nus._

_Corpos colados, sussurros, beijos intensos, carícias íntimas. Essa foi minha noite. Seria perfeita se a louca não acordasse e gritasse assustada._

_Definitivamente, prefiro Daphne Greeg bêbada, nua e deitada na minha cama._

_Em Hogwarts as coisas às vezes são caóticas. Digo isso porque não há ninguém de interessante para se preocupar ou - o cumulo dos clichês -, alguém para se observar atentamente; sabe do que estou falando? De não ter com quem sonhar, de não ter motivo algum além de perder suas horas na frente de algum livro amarelado de tão velho...Eu converso com alguns caras, dou uns amassos em algumas garotas, mas não é nada que eu pudesse depender._

_Eu via Daphne Greeg de longe, uma garota bonita, de fato. Mas existia - e ainda existe - uma barreira de gelo entre nós dois. Apesar de vivermos em mundo iguais, ela não é o tipo de garota com quem um concordasse passar minha vida ao lado dela. No mínimo seria suicídio. _

_E vê-la ali, me beijando, sentindo todo o calor que seu corpo exalava, me deixou tão confuso que hoje já não sei se quando eu voltar à Hogwarts tudo será como antes. Acho que terei alguém para observar; será que ela pensa o mesmo que eu? Duvido, ela deve estar confortável, conversando futilidades no jantar em minha casa._

_-Você já vai, Blaise? - Draco pergunta e eu tenho a leve impressão de que ele esteja esperançoso com um 'Sim' da minha parte. Eu balanço minha cabeça, afirmando._

_-Então a donzela decidiu enfrentar os dragões? - ele perguntou irônico. _

_-Não enche. - digo -Só quero saber quando você vai até a estação._

_-Pra que? - ele parece surpreso._

_-Como assim pra que? Para combinarmos de ficar na mesma cabine. _

_-Ah... - ele parece pensativo -Acho que umas 10 horas, não sei. De qualquer forma, fico na cabine dos monitores, é impossível ficar na mesma cabine que você, Blaise._

_Droga, maldito Draco Malfoy! Falando assim, até parece que necessito da companhia desse loiro aguado. Não, eu não preciso. Mas pensem comigo: Se eu andar com ele, mais chances das garotas ficarem atraídas. Uma espécie de paraíso Zabini; os dois caras mais lindos de Hogwarts (não que eu ache Draco bonito, mas é o que de fato as garotas pensam), andando juntos pelos corredores desertos daquele castelo enorme; a qualquer momento, atacados por alguma estudante louca para nos agarrar! É o paraíso do qual sonho cada dia que passa._

_-Tudo bem, nós nos vemos em Hogwarts. - digo enquanto pego minhas roupas espalhadas e vou embora, o deixando no seu precioso sol de verão._

_Nesse segundo, neste milésimo de segundo estou olhando meio torto para o uniforme que Hermione me deu (nosso número é parecido), já que minha mãe não pôde comprar um uniforme novo para mim. Está bem conservado, até. Mas eu realmente gostaria de ter um uniforme novinho..._

_-Gina, onde estão meus livros?_

_-Que livros?_

_-Os de poções..._

_-Não vi, Mione..._

_-Pode me ajudar a procurar?_

_-Claro!_

_:...PENSAMENTO ASSASSINO, EGOÍSTA, DEPRAVADO E MAL...:_

_Certo, hoje você me pede para ajudá-la, amanhã quer que eu seja sua escrava. Tudo isso porque? Porque você me deu essa porcaria de uniforme! Você se sente no direito de fazer o que quiser comigo só porque eu não tenho dinheiro para comprar um uniforme decente...E você se acha no direito de mandar em mim. _

_Eu conheço garotas como você, Hermione!_

_Vocês são as piores, pois são as boazinhas que no fundo planejam controlar os mais fracos!_

_Nunca vou perdoá-la por isso!_

_Olho para a cara mascarada da minha "amiga" e dou um soco tão forte (desses que Harry usa quando vai bater no Malfoy) e ela voa tão alto que vai parar no Japão!_

_Mas, com minha vassoura super potente de última geração, vou correndo a mil por horas e chego onde ela esta caída. Para completar minha doce vingança, lanço uma Avadra Kedrava e acabo com ela!_

_Sim, depois dessa ela vai querer pedir perdão por abusar de mim..._

_:...VOLTANDO A REALIDADE...:_

_-É esse aqui? - pergunto com um livro extremamente pesado e com capa negra nas mãos._

_É tão pesado e...grande que..._

_EU NÃO QUERO FAZER O SÉTIMO ANO EM HOGWARTS!_

_Eles são loucos! Hermione mais ainda por ler todo aquele livro grande, pesado e...de poção! Credo!_

_-É sim, obrigada! - responde ela sorridente._

_O jantar foi meio estranho, mamãe estava como sempre fica nas vésperas do retorno à Hogwarts, triste e amuada. Talvez pela carga de Percy não estar mais conosco colabora para sua tristeza aumentar._

_"Então...", Cornélia diz no meio do silêncio. "Esta casa fica sempre triste na véspera do retorno à Hogwarts?"_

_"Sim", respondo. "Mamãe é bem temperamental"_

_"Pois eu estou louca para voltar", ela continua. "John me mandou uma coruja esta manhã. Ele gostaria de conversar comigo em Hogwarts"_

_"Nada mais romântico", falei em tom irônico. "Dar uns amassos nos corredores frios da Sonserina e vez ou outra ser interrompido por fantasmas entediados"_

_"Não seja tola, Weasley! John e eu vamos conversar perto do lago"_

_"Nada mais clichê..."_

_"É impressão minha ou 'alguém' está com inveja?"_

_Eu engasguei quando ouvi tal acusação._

_"O que! Eu não estou com inveja!"_

_"Claro que não", era só sarcasmo._

_"Ok, pense o que quiser"_

_"Você só está nesta situação porque quer, Gina!"_

_"Não venha me dizer que..."_

_"...Você precisa mudar? Desculpe-me, mas é verdade!"_

_"Eu não quero..."_

_"Está com medo?"_

_Reviro meus olhos._

_"De que, idiota?"_

_"Está com medo de que mesmo assim, Potter não queira nada com você."_

_"NÃO É VERDADE!"_

_"Gina, meu bem, aconteceu alguma coisa?", Molly pergunta preocupada. Só então me dou conta que eu havia gritado. Todos na mesa me olhavam intrigados e Rony perguntou:_

_"O que não é verdade?"_

_Cornélia abafou uma risadinha e arqueou uma sobrancelha._

_"Nada", responde envergonhada. "Estou dizendo que...Não é verdade que eu gosto do professor Snape._

_Harry franzi o cenho intrigado, só então notei que ele estava ali. Corei furiosamente e desviei o olhar._

_"Que desculpe ridícula, Weasley", Cornélia sussurra no meu ouvido. "Poderia ter se saído melhor"_

_"Não enche"_

_A conversa volta à mesa e logo todos estavam ocupados falando de algo. Cornélia me cutuca._

_"E então?"_

_"E então o que?"_

_"O que vai fazer a respeito da 'mudança'?"_

_"Não sei."_

_"Vem comigo"_

_"O que?"_

_"Vamos para o seu quarto."_

_"Hey, ainda não decidi se..."_

_"Não importa. Eu já decidi por você"_

_Não deu tempo para questionar, Cornélia me puxou com tanta força que caí no chão. Tive de levantar desconcertada e seguir Cornélia que ria descontrolada. Podia ouvir a risada dos gêmeos também e num segundo deprimente, imaginei ter ouvido a gargalhada de Harry. Naquela hora eu queria sumir, me enterrar no fundo de algum lugar que eu pudesse ser esquecida por todos. Segui Cornélia sem dizer nenhuma palavra e não questionei quando ela mandou soltar meu cabelo da trança em que estava preso. _

_Em pouco segundos ela cortava, lavava, passava tantos cremes nos meus cabelos que eu desisti de contar quantos quando chegou no 12ª vidro de poção embelezadora. Fui ficando entediada e cochilei, não me importando se isso atrapalharia Cornélia com minha 'transformação'._

_-Gostei muito do seu cabelo, Gina. - ela diz me tirando do estado aéreo em que estava e me fez olhar para ela._

_-Obrigada, mais diga isso à Cornélia. - respondo. Na verdade, preferia meu cabelo longo; mas Cornélia insistiu em dizer que estava me dando um aspecto infantil. Ela cortou um pouco abaixo dos ombros, fez franjinhas um pouco mais longas que o normal e toa hora eu tenho de tirar aquelas mechas irritantes dos meus olhos. Quanto ao meu guarda-roupa, ela passou a noite inteira escolhendo roupas para jogar fora. Eu também tive de ficar acordada, pois eu não conseguiria dormir sabendo que tinha uma maluca jogando minhas roupas fora. Ela me deu três vestidos dela, falando que ficavam horríveis nela e que certamente ficaria lindos em mim. Quanto a isso não reclamei, pois os vestidos são sem dúvida lindos; um tanto curtos e justos, mas mesmo assim lindos._

_"Não sei se tenho coragem de vestir um vestido desses..."_

_"Como assim não sabe?", ela perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, quando me ajudava a fazer minha mala._

_"São muito curtos e...Justos?", arrisquei._

_"Nada disso, você vai usá-los tanto que vão até rasgar!"_

_E eles estão na mala, dobrados cuidadosamente enquanto Hermione me olha (ou melhor, olha para meu cabelo) encantada._

_-Cornélia corta muito bem! - ela diz -Fará sucesso com os garotos!_

_Ótimo, ela não sabe o que está dizendo! Garotos? Interessados por mim? Eu não quero 'garotos', quero o Harry, nenhum outro serve. Será que ele vai gostar? Ou vai achar feio como eu achei?_

_-Já está pronta? - eu pergunto para Hermione que está no banheiro. _

_-Ainda não! - ela responde. Eu iria dizer pra ela se apresar, mas a porta se abre tão de repente mostrando a figura corada e excitada de Cornélia._

_-Gina! Vamos logo já estamos... - ela para e me olha estranho depois solta uma gargalhada. -Você acha que vai aonde desse jeito?_

_-Ir para a estação..._

_-Você ia assim, mas sorte sua ter uma amiga que te quer bem e que nunca vai deixar você ir vestida desse jeito para a estação._

_-O que há de errado com minha calça jeans?_

_-Nada além de ser tão larga e tão acima do umbigo... - fala com ironia. Desde quando ela aprendeu a usar ironia com tanta eficiência? -...Fracamente! Parece até que é uma das calças que a minha mãe usa!_

_Então ela vai, pisando duro procurar 'alguma coisa' no meu armário. Fica olhando atentamente para cada peça de roupa, como se a vida dela dependesse daquilo. Respiro fundo._

_-O que você está fazendo? - eu pergunto._

_-Procurando alguma coisa decente para você vestir._

_-Acho que você tem uma visão errada do que é decente..._

_-Pare de ser boba, Weasley. - Ela para num canto escuro do armário onde eu nem olho mais e tira uma saia jeans velha que eu não via há séculos. Deve ser de quando eu era pequena. Pois é bem curta e tem alguns rasgados na frente. Hoje me arrependo amargamente por não ter jogado no lixo aquela maldita saia. -É perfeito! - grita excitadíssima._

_-Você não quer que eu use isto!_

_-Claro que você vai usar! _

_-Mas ela está rasgada!_

_-Está na moda. Usa com esta blusa. - ela me mostra uma blusa preta com 'Eu te amo' em francês escrita com letras vermelhas. Não é minha; definitivamente mini-blusas não são muito encontradas no meu armário._

_-Não, não, não! Não vou usar saia rasgada e muito menos esse pedaço de blusa._

_-Ai, gina! Que horror, você parece minha avó._

_-Então sua avó tem bom senso, coisa que você não tem!_

_-Você nunca vai ser reparada por Potter, deste jeito!_

_Droga de Cornélia. Preciso falar alguma coisa mais? Quando eu dei por mim, estava com a saia mais curta que vi na vida (e rasgada) e aquela blusa preta. _

_E eu estou descendo as escadas, sentindo um friozinho na barriga e uma vontade doida de sumir. Vou descendo as escadas vagarosamente, como se eu tivesse medo que os minutos passassem e aquele meu coração acelerado - batendo fortemente contra o peito -, pudesse, de alguma forma, se escutado por alguém. _

_-Bom dia! - eu digo um pouco envergonhada, pois quando eu chego na cozinha, Rony franzi o cenho e Harry apensa sorri. Merlin, porque ele tem de ter aquele sorriso extremamente perturbador? _

_-'Dia - Harry disse, mas seus olhos verdes voltaram a ler o jornal, e eu já não estava mais no seu campo de visão. _

_-Porque está vestida desse jeito, Gina?_

_-Cornélia me obrigou - respondo sem olhá-lo. Eu me sinto desconfortável com essas roupas ainda mais quando estou perto 'dele'. Pode parecer idiotice, mas eu sinto que toda vez que ele me olha - com os quilos de maquiagem, roupas extravagantes e magníficos penteados na cabeça -, pensa que tudo que faço é para conquistá-lo; que eu não vivo sem imaginar como ele deve estar no momento e isso está me deixando cansada. Porque é verdade. Tudo gira ao redor dele, fico bonita, mudo os cabelos, uso perfume e ele nunca me diz um..."Você está bonita hoje, Gina". Se ele não percebe, pra quê me arrumar tanto? Agora estou horrorizada por me dar conta que tudo o que faço tem um Harry no meio. Meus pensamentos são voltados para ele, eu não vivo para mim. Isso é justo?_

_-Gina mudou o cabelo - Hermione fala enquanto sorri para mim como se quisesse ma dar força. Força para que? Para eu continuar a me arrastar por Harry e ele não saber nem se quer eu eu gosto dele? _

_-Ficou legal - Harry diz sem nem me olhar direito. Aposto que falou aquilo para não me deixar 'pra baixo'. Eu me sento ao lado de Cornélia e uma conversa se inicia entre eles. Mas eu não presto atenção. Estou chateada comigo mesma; tudo seria mais simples e menos doloroso se ele gostasse de mim ou quem sabe, eu não fosse assim, tão apaixonada por ele. _

_Eu me sinto uma idiota achando que um dia ele poderá olhar para mim e sentir a mesma coisa que sinto há anos. A propósito, eu ainda não falei do meu tão esperado primeiro beijo, não? Pois bem, eu vou contar._

_Eu sonho todas as noites com a mesma coisa; beijar os lábios de quem eu amo, de quem eu gosto. Os dias passam e eu ainda não o encontrei. Quero dizer, tem o Harry de quem eu gosto, mas é impossível beijar alguém sabendo que ele não me ama da mesma intensidade que eu. Os meus outros namorados gostavam de mim - sei disso porque eles me diziam -, mas eles nunca estavam à altura 'dele' e isso me desanimada. Quando eu beijaria por amor verdadeiro? Eu gostaria que esse meu "primeiro beijo" fosse algo mágico e que eu pudesse lembrar para o resto da minha vida e de certa forma, me orgulhar desta lembrança - mesmo que eu não fique com ele para sempre e que meu amor ou o dele acabe. _

_Seria tão mais fácil se ele me amasse..._

_-Cornélia... - sussurro ao seu ouvido e ela me olha._

_-O que foi?_

_-Estou sufocada..._

_-Quer ir pra fora? - ela me pergunta e me parece preocupada. Eu nego com a cabeça._

_-Não...Eu estou sufocada, mas ar fresco não vai melhorar._

_-O que você tem?_

_Sinto meus olhos lacrimejarem e me sinto uma idiota por não poder contê-las._

_-Me tira daqui..._

_Ouço meramente Cornélia dizer alguma desculpa e me levar até meu quarto. A vejo trancar a porta e fechar as janelas evitando que um vento gelado da noite entrasse. _

_Em seguida eu a vejo sorrir e vir até mim, me abraçando com força e murmurando no meu ouvido:_

_-Calma, Gi. _

_Mas eu não queria calma e muito menos consolo. Eu queria amor._

_-Cornélia, porque eu gosto dele?_

_-Porque você é uma idiota._

_Me afasto dela levemente. _

_-Nossa, isso me anima tanto..._

_-Estou falando sério, Gi. Você passa todas as horas pensando nele enquanto ele nem liga pra você. _

_-O que eu faço?_

_-Esquece._

_-Como? – murmuro meio desesperada, com medo do amanhã. O que eu faria dali pra frente com minhas esperanças esmagadas? _

_-Olhe para os lados, amiga. Você pode encontrar uma pessoa que não seja tão cega e que possa corresponder seus sentimentos._

_-Mas..._

_-Gina, acorda! Você tem tudo pra ser feliz!_

_O que posso fazer agora? Dou um sorriso sem graça, tento limpar meu rosto e me deixo ser abraçada por Cornélia. Sem nenhuma convicção de que esse ano seja o melhor de todos como eu pensava. O que vou fazer da minha vida?_

_Argh, gostaria de ser menos dramática..._

_**N/A: **Queria agradecer aos reviews e principalmente à Lina que me mandou um review tããão grande que quando olhei tive medo de ler. Adoro-te amigaaa!_

_Miaka: Fique tranqüila que logo, logo você vai ver como Draco entra nessa história. Que perfeito que você tenha gostado da fic...Vc está sempre comentando minhas fics...(pula em cima de Miaka) Espero que continue lendo!_

_Angelina: Nossa, moça! Obrigada, obrigada! Não sei pq mais adoro receber ameaças de morte...Beijinhos pra senhorita!_

_E espero que você continuem comentando, sabe? Eu estou tão carente de reviews..._

_Próxima atualização só fim de semana que vem!_

_Obs: Sem beta até dona Lina resolver aparecer..._

_o/_


	3. Voando

_Capítulo 3: Voando. _

Hogwarts continua fria por fora e quente por dentro. Hogwarts continua fria

por fora e quente por dentro. Um feitiço que mantém todos os alunos bem instalados em seus devidos dormitórios. A impressão que tenho é que o único lugar desse castelo enorme que não é tão quente e acolhedor é as masmorras da Sonserina. E eu só fui me dar conta disso porque no primeiro dia - quando se apresentam os velhos e novos professores juntos com os novatos do primeiro ano – eu estava observadora demais. Talvez eu nunca tenha me sentido preocupada com os outros alunos de casas diferente da minha. Eu me sinto uma grande egoísta por isso.

Esse olhar para os lados me ajudou a superar minha quase doentia paixão.

Quero dizer, não estou totalmente curada, mas agora já vejo as mudanças sutis. Afinal, alguma coisa tinha que mudar! Estou no meio de Janeiro e mereço encontrar um cara lindo que diga: "E aí, como vai?" sem ter que faze-lo por obrigação ou costume. Garanto que se eu andar daqui a dez anos na rua e passar por Harry, ele nem vai se lembrar de mim. E droga, como isso é péssimo! Não digo péssimo por ainda estar completamente apaixonada por ele, e sim por estar meio apaixonada. Tem algum parâmetro de paixão? Se tiver, o meu amor será medida pela metade. E nem me pergunte onde enfiei a outra metade.

"Você deve estar mais feliz agora, Gi", Maggie comentou enquanto andávamos no

corredor - tomando cuidado para não ser esmagada por Sonserinos mal encarados ou

alunos extremamente grandes.

"Porque você diz isso? Eu pareço mais feliz?"

"É exatamente o contrário. Você não parece feliz"

"Eu não estou entendendo, Maggie"

"Você está esquecendo seu garoto maravilha, certo? Deveria ao menos sorrir"

"Eu não estou nos melhores humores, Maggie"

"É visível", retrucou incerta, meio que medindo as palavras que pudessem soar

mal. "Vai à Hogsmeade com a gente, Gi?"

"Não sei", respondo sem graça. Papai esqueceu de me mandar algum dinheiro e

justamente naqueles dias eu estava tão dura como um cabo de vassoura. "Eu tenho

que estudar e..."

"Cornélia vai?"

"Não sei, pergunte à ela".

Sem saber porque ou por não ter motivos realmente importantes eu acabei com aquela conversa. Não que Maggie fosse chata ou não fosse minha amiga. Eu só precisava sair dos corredores tumultuados e pensar na vida. Eu tinha gastado todo esse tempo fazendo uma verdadeira campanha contra minha ridícula paixão e, com isso, comecei a procurar os defeitos de Harry e nossa! São tantos...

(Os (Muitos) Defeitos de Harry Potter)

Primeiro: Ele nunca olha nos seus olhos quando fala com você.

Segundo: Está sempre de braços cruzados quando você está de frente para ele e isso é muito ruim. Claro que meu desejo é que ele descruzasse aqueles braços e me agarrasse, mas ele ao contrário disso faz o terceiro!

Terceiro: Ele olha para os lados e se mostra muito impaciente! Idiota!

Quarto: Os cabelos dele são bagunçados.

Quinto: Ele, às vezes, tem surtos e fica dando patada em todos que estiverem ao

redor.

Sexto: Ele não é tão bom aluno.

Sétimo: Ele não tem um unicórnio branco, por isso, não é um bruxo encantado.

Oitavo: Sempre está nas confusões mais perigosas.

Nono: Não tem veias poéticas. Ele não gostou do poema maravilhoso que escrevi

para ele no dia dos namorados há um tempão atrás.

Décimo: Ele usa roupas largas demais.

Tudo isso me ajudou a enxergar que há garotos com sensibilidade, comportados,

com cabelo no lugar.

Ótimo, agora estou me sentindo uma cobra! Pensando mal do cara que foi até meus

dezesseis anos o "meu cara", entende?

Não, você não faz idéia de como isso soa caótico! É como se todas as sua convenções fossem transformadas em... Algo nada a ver do (Com o) que era antes. Droga, eu preciso de ar!

À noite, depois do jantar, eu, Cornélia, Maggie e Courtney estavam sentadas no chão frio do dormitório feminino tendo aquelas conversas de garotas que, lógico, inclui garotos.

"John é perfeito! Sempre tão gentil... Vou com ele à Hogsmeade!", Cornélia

suspirava e falava como se aquilo não pudesse causar inveja. John era muito

bonito, educado e bem, ele gostava dela. Por isso revirei meus olhos, cansada. Eu já sei o que vai ser da minha vida daqui a dez anos: Uma mulher louca e isolada, morando em um apartamento na zona trouxa de Londres, com treze gatos negros andando e miando pela sala. Todos andando em círculos e eu no meio deles, vendo

novela mexicana e comendo fígado de porco. Droga!

"Gina não vai à Hogsmeade", Maggie comentou maliciosa. "Ela prefere estudar. O estranho é que Harry também não poderá ir a Hogsmeade..."

"Hum?"

"Isso, Gina!", Courtney afirma sorrindo placidamente. "Você ficará sozinha com

ele no castelo!"

"Ok, garotas, eu mudei de idéia", afirmo tentando passar segurança. No entanto

tudo que sai é um sussurro rouco. "Também vou à Hogsmeade"

Courtney continua a mesma. Nada do sol afetou sua personalidade doentiamente

estranha. Uma garota alta, de cabelos curtos até mais ou menos os ombros,

extremamente lisos e negros - Cornélia costuma dizer que Courtney é parenta

próxima do professor Snape. -, que combinavam com seus olhos negros e

enigmáticos. Um desafio saber o que se passa dentro da cabeça dela. Eu nunca

seria capaz de ler seus pensamentos que parecem estar em um lugar completamente

oculto por mim. Ela sempre está por trás dos seus poemas, das suas histórias e conviver com ela diariamente pode dar-lhe um pouco de inspiração artística.

Já Maggie parece estar em seu mundinho particular com seus próprios conflitos.

Ela parece ser tão centrada em si que é divertido ver seus esquecimentos e suas trapalhadas no dia a dia. Ela carrega uma vasta cabeleira loira até um pouco

acima da cintura, com cachos perfeitos balançando a medida que ela se movimenta.

Das três ela é a única que não poderia ter problemas com relacionamentos pois,

sem dúvidas, é a mais bonita. E, ironia do destino ou não, ela é mais enrolada que

eu. Acontece que há mais ou menos um ano ela caiu de amores pelo o próprio

psicólogo! O cara deve ter uns 30 anos e isso com certeza soa bizarro demais.

Mas ela jura que o ama. E pasmem, o cara parece interessado também - apesar de

ser casado com uma trouxa.

Quem diria! Uma garota linda, rica e com vários amigos tendo tudo para ser feliz

com um bruxo de sua idade, do seu meio e se apaixonou por um trouxa!

"Só Merlin sabe o quanto agradeço a vovó por ter me levado a esse psicótico"

"Psicólogo", Courtney corrige já que ela até os 11 anos de idade era trouxa.

"Ele é sempre tão atencioso, sempre tão gentil..."

"É o trabalho dele, Maggie. Não significa que ele esteja perdidamente apaixonado por você"

"Não seja tão cruel, Courtney", eu digo feliz pela conversa ter seguido outro

rumo e ter parado de falar do meu fracasso amoroso. "Deixa a Maggie ser feliz!"

"Obrigada, Gi. Pelo menos alguém pensa em mim", ela diz sorrindo, parecendo bem

agradecida mesmo, como se eu a tivesse tirado de um ninho de cobras. "Acontece que nós estamos muito próximos agora"

Courtney arregala seus olhos negros de forma que eu jurava ter ouvido o estalo

vindo deles.

"Vocês não..."

"Ele disse que vai se divorcinar da mulher e...", corando furiosamente, ela acrescenta sem jeito: "Courtney, não me olhe desse jeito"

"Você é doida! Indecente!", sussurra como se sua voz tivesse fugido. "Primeiro, um homem de trinta anos só quer se divertir enquanto a mulher fica em casa, lavando a droga das roupas caras dele. Arranja uma garotinha ingênua e um tanto estranha e acha super divertido se aproveitar dela! Acorda, Maggie esse romance não vai te levar a nada"

"Você está com inveja, não é? Só porque eu encontrei o homem da minha vida e estou feliz, quer encher minha cabeça de dúvidas!"

"Claro que não, imbecil! Preferia ficar solteirona para sempre do que ser enganada por quem só quer fazer sexo sem compromisso. E não é 'divorcinar',

idiota, é divorciar!"

Engoli em seco. Nossa, isso não era de forma alguma algo legal para se dizer à uma

garota apaixonada. E eu tive certeza disso porque depois ela começou a chorar e saiu rápido do dormitório como se fosse um furacão. Depois disso, um silêncio incômodo se instalou entre nós.

"Er...Acho melhor ver se ela está bem...", murmurei sem graça e sai o mais

rápido possível. Situação estranha. Mais ainda o que viria a seguir.

Andei por todos os corredores possíveis, por todo canto escuro de Hogwarts e não a achei. Tudo bem, é um exagero falar que a procurei em todos os lugares porque afinal "moro" em um castelo. Mas eu fui a lugares óbvios que eu tivesse chance em encontrar Maggie, a entristecida.

E, droga, eu estava com meus pés latejantes, com meu rosto vermelho pelo esforço físico e minha respiração tão acelerada que começava a ver as coisas um tanto quanto turvas. E, perto do lago, eu me sentei para descansar um pouco. Talvez Maggie já estivesse no dormitório, dormindo feito anjo, coisa que eu também devia estar fazendo. Mas, merda! Eu estava toda cansada, cheia de sono e fora da cama por amizade! Então comecei a pensar nas hipóteses de voltar para a Grifinória, me enterrar nas cobertas fofinhas e dormir como toda boa criança

devia estar fazendo às 10 da noite.

E então eu ouço algum barulho vindo do campo de quadribol...

Anda logo, Blaise. - eu grito lá de cima, montado na minha vassoura, e fazendo

uma manobra extremamente difícil que só os melhores conseguem fazer. E claro, é moleza para mim.

Calma, Draco! - ele grita de volta. O observo conversar com Crabbe e Goyle e

depois montar em sua vassoura e vir até mim.

Porque eles foram embora, Blaise?

Apenas queria ficar sozinho com você, Draquinho.

Faço uma careta.

Você não faz meu tipo, Blaise. Sinto muito. - ele segura o riso e tenta fazer a sua versão de desapontamento.

Pensei que você quisesse me agarrar nesta noite estrelada, Draquinho.

Blaise, isto está ficando estranho.

Ah, certo. - murmurou entre os risos -Vou parar.

Pode chamar de capricho ou rebeldia. Eu não ligo! O fato é que eu sempre vou

ao campo de quadribol voar um pouco durante a noite. Mais precisamente uma hora depois do toque de recolher. É que às vezes os ares pesados das masmorras da Sonserina me deixam sufocado e eu estou lá sempre, voando. Algumas vezes acompanhado, outras não. No caso, estou com Blaise. Ele é o cara que tem andado fazendo essas brincadeiras estranhas.

Eu estava pensando se você quer ir comigo à Hogsmeade, Draco.

Não vai dar. Eu marquei de ir com uma garota.

E quem é ela? - ele sorri marotamente. -

Eu ainda não sei.

Como assim não sabe?

Ainda vou arranjar uma.

Está dizendo isso só para não ir comigo à Hogsmeade, não é?

É.

Draco, você é mau!

Blaise, você tem que concordar que vai ser muito estranho nós irmos juntos.

O que tem de mal?

Os boatos? - arrisquei.

Não sabia que você ligava para o que os outros diziam, Draco.

Ficou decepcionado?

Muito. - fez beicinho. -Eu posso te ajudar a encontrar uma garota...

Não, eu ainda lembro de Anna, Blaise. Prefiro não ser suicida.

...Tudo que vejo são todos os sentimentos que deixei de sentir. A liberdade que nunca saboreei e o amor que nunca compartilhei. Não sei porque, mas a visão de dois caras voando nas vassouras àquela hora da noite me faz ter vontade de abandonar o mundo e ir até onde eu conseguir ir. Sozinha, procurando encontrar no caminho um parceiro pra a vida toda. E a liberdade com que voavam, sem se preocupar em serem pegos... Aquilo tudo me fazia querer se jovem - porque eu me sentia uma velha com todos os meus problemas mau resolvidos - e inconseqüente, ter um caso com meu psicólogo, voar numa vassoura no meio da noite num castelo adormecido. E me arrependi, por exemplo, de ficar presa por tanto tempo em casa; podendo conhecer outras pessoas e - por que não? - me apaixonar? De onde eu estava não dava para ver rostos, mas era suficiente para ver a felicidade e a satisfação por estar fazendo aquilo que se gosta.

E então penso em Harry preso nos seus problemas intermináveis e esqueço da lista de defeitos. Ele não tem culpa se não me ama. E quem sabe a errada não sou eu que não amo a pessoa certa?

Amava. - murmuro sem pensar, para mim mesma. Por um bom tempo ainda pensarei em Harry como o cara padrão, mas não será ele quem vai me beijar loucamente numa noite como esta. Porque eu descubro, naquele segundo, que não era e nem nunca foi meu desejo secreto que Harry gostasse de mim. Sei l� talvez seja drama, ou vontade de mostrar que também tenho meus problemas ou minha mania de tentar enganar a mim mesma. Amo Harry, sim, mas não da maneira que achava.

E só alguns minutos de insanidade me fizeram ver isso...

Vamos embora, ou vamos ser pegos por aquela velho caduco e sua gata velha. -Blaise resmunga descendo da vassoura. Eu o sigo, já que estou cansado de voar.

Certo, vamos embora.

Eu vou dar um tempo. - ele diz estranhamente distante.

Certo...Então nos vemos amanhã neste mesmo horário, ok?

Ele apenas afirma com a cabeça e sai andando por um caminho oposto. Dou de ombros e vou embora.

...O vejo descer de sua vassoura e seu amigo se afasta. Parece distante demais.

A medida que ele anda, meu coração parece ser colocado para fora de mim.

Primeiro vejo cabelos platinados, depois os lindos olhos azuis cinzentos. Acho

um tanto estranho eu gostar tanto desta cor, porque sempre preferi os olhos

azuis violetas. Mas era estranha também ver como eu me sentia atraída - como se

tivesse um imã -, por aquela pessoa.

Merlin, quem ele é?

Um inteligente Corvinal que gosta de passar horas voando em sua vassoura?

Um bondoso Lufa-Lufa que tem a solidariedade de se mostrar para aquelas que não vêem muita beleza na vida, seu semblante encantador?

Um corajoso Grifinório que adora uma aventura e acha fácil quebrar as regras e sair ileso?

E ele chegava cada vez mais perto, minha respiração já tão abafada quanto a de

um trasgo em pura adrenalina.

Fechei os olhos tão fortemente com medo de ver o que não gostaria, mas acabei abrindo-os novamente com toda a coragem grifinória que consegui reunir de nem sei onde.

Eu só o que vi foram as cores verdes misturadas com o uniforme de Hogwarts e me

arrependi de ter aberto os olhos naquele momento.

Sonserina!

O que mais poderia ser pior que meu futuro marido ser sonserino!

Pelo amor de Merlin, eu não fui feita para o amor!

N/A: Como sou boazinha - o que vocês não merecem, pois eu sou insaciável por reviews e digamos que não foi o suficiente para eu não achar que sou uma grande

merda, aborto da humanidade.

Posto o próximo se vocês deixarem dois mil e quinhentos reviews dizendo que está

mais ou menos bom ou dá pra ler numa crise de tédio interminável. Vamos lá

pessoal, estou tão carente de opiniões...

Lina Khane Athos: Eu estou tão feliz por você ter gostado da minha fic e ter

mandado esses reviews tão grandes e...cheios de novidades! E que novidades, não?

Parabéns pelo namorado, rezamos para que você não morresse solteirona e que

encontrasse O Cara. Pelo visto, Merlin atendeu nossos pedidos. MiaH manda dizer

que também te adora e só não tem aparecido ultimamente porque ela está de cama,

com uma forte crise de personalidade. Mas isso é assunto para MSN.

Belly: Esse capítulo foi pequeno, mas deu pra notar que Gina se deu conta que

aquele moreno sem graça não tem tanto charme que nosso Draquinho. Continue lendo e mandando reviews, ok? Obrigada pelos elogios! Sério... É muito importante pra mim

saber sua opinião!

Miri: Você tem algo contra Draco? Ele é tão perfeito que...(pulo nos ar de tanto amor), Gina finalmente acordou pra vida. E precisou correr atrás de uma coisa totalmente o oposto para que isso acontece. Eu odeio o Harry bobão da minha fic, vamos matá-lo juntas?

Miaka: Não é sempre que Blaise e Daph vão aparecer, que fique claro isso. Até porque eles não são o casal principal. Fico contente que você tenha gostado e muito mais em receber seus reviews em todas as fics que publico. Sempre me dá força na hora do checar e-mail. Estou viciada em receber reviews e isso é culpa mim e de vocês!

Lina: missão impossível; betar até sexta, tudo bem?

Adoro-te! Espero que tudo fique bem entre você e seu novo amor...E por falar nele...

Idade, Nome, Aparência, Signo, Mania desagradável, Como o conheceu, Beija bem,

TUDO SOBRE COMO FOI QUE VC FOI PEDIDA EM NAMORO!

Quero saber tudo, Dona Lina e não ouse desaparecer, ok?

Ah, outra coisa, eu não revisei o cap, por isso não ligue se tiver um 'Nos

váumis', tÿ

BeijoS!

**Dona Lina, Beta da Fic:** Alerto que a autora está **realmente** necessitada de reviews e, se não recebê-los, ficará mais neurótica e desvairada do que já é. Isso não é uma coisa possível, então... Bem, ela ficará como sempre, só que ligeiramente triste e melancólica. (Como se pode escrever uma comédia/romance nessa situação? Hein!) Por isso, deixem reviews e façam uma autora feliz! – E uma pseudo beta mais feliz ainda por ler capítulos quentinhos LOGO!


	4. Surto Maldito!

Capítulo 4: Surto Maldito.

Sentimentos confusos... Não vou pensar em nada a não ser o livro de poções na minha frente.

Droga, porque estou apaixonada por Draco Malfoy?

Gina, você está bem? - Cornélia me cutuca e eu afirmo com a cabeça. Mentira, não estou nada bem. Agora passo por uma crise de identidade fatal da qual, com certeza, não sairei ilesa. Terei sérios problemas mentais daqui pra frente e quando for Sra Malfoy, serei conhecida pelas crianças como "Sra Maluca Malfoy". Meu destino é tão... Ruim!

Estou bem, Cornélia. - digo isso pela milésima vez neste dia o que é terrivelmente bizarro. Enquanto ela escrevia para sua mãe, eu tentava tirar meus pensamentos na 'zona amor' - que incluía Draco. Tentava, inutilmente, pensar somente nos estudos, mas toda vez que lia "Dragões", eu lembrava dele. Isso é péssimo! Um sonserino? Inimigo pessoal da minha família? Merlin, por que você não é bom comigo e faz eu me apaixonar por quem pode sentir o mesmo? Só de pensar que meu futuro marido nunca será realmente meu futuro marido... Será apenas mais uma ilusão pra merda da vida...

Você está estranha. - ela comenta.

Você acha?

Sim. Não suspirou quando Harry passou por você.

Então é sinal que estou progredindo.

Sabe de uma coisa?

Hum...?

Eu torcia para você ficar com seu Harry.

Meu ex Harry - corrijo.

Mas já que não deu certo depois de tantas tentativas...

É... - murmuro pensativa já com toda minha atenção no dia em que ele dirá para mim numa tarde linda ao pôr do sol: "Você é a mulher da minha vida, Gina"

Será impressão minha ou você está suspirante?

Eu...? Suspirante?

Ela não responde, só dá aqueles risinhos maldosos e nego freneticamente com a cabeça.

Não, é imaginação sua, Cornélia.

E apesar dos meus pensamentos centrados nas masmorras e Cornélia vez ou outra soltar aqueles risinhos maldoso, eu continuei l�, fingindo estudar com minha versão piorada de 'Estou tão concentrada no livro...'.

Eu espero ansiosamente poder ver meu futuro marido voando sob a noite maravilhosa.

De todas as coisas que eu mais desprezo no sexo frágil é a maneira como elas pensam que só porque você dormiu com elas, você é propriedade particular. Hoje, por exemplo, eu fui quase molestado no meio de um corredor deserto. Eu estava saindo de uma torturante aula de Adivinhação, quando...

"Draco!", ela gritou e eu quase não reconheci sua voz. Anna, a louca, vinha correndo da direção oposta. Quase fingi que não a tinha ouvido e tive um desejo súbito de continuar andando. Mas ela foi tão rápida - o que o desespero das mulheres faz... -, que agarrou meu braço e me fez parar, lançando-me um olhar acolhedor mas ao mesmo tempo irritado. "Suponho que tenha mudado de idéia sobre desde a nossa última conversa".

"Me desculpe", arrasto as palavras para aquela garota loira e sem cérebro entender o significado delas. "Mas nós tivemos alguma conversa?".

Ela solta um muxoxo e revira seus olhos.

"Estou falando sério, Draco!".

"Eu também".

"Você pensou que eu posso ser uma ótima companheira?".

"Não!", falei sinceramente. "O que fizemos foi mais físico do que oral", faço uma careta. "Espera, isso não foi legal de se dizer"

Então, como se estivesse me punindo, foi embora com a cara mais amarrada que conseguiu fazer. E eu sorri por ter me livrado dela, ao menos eu espero isso.

Então porque as mulheres são tão grudentas e acham que podem mandar em você ou fazer aqueles planos ridículos de casar, gastar sua fortuna e ter filhos? É tão mais fácil ficar por um tempo - sem nenhum compromisso - e ser feliz sem responsabilidade alguma...

Você diz isso porque nunca se apaixonou. - Blaise comentou um tanto sombrio por trás das cobertas. Ele estava deitado e eu - acreditem se quiser -, estava sentado de frente pra ele, numa das minhas crises de insônia.

Claro que eu estranhei aquela declaração, por isso achei melhor ignorar e achar que aquilo era o efeito do cansaço. Blaise havia chegado ao dormitório de madrugada.

Malfoy's não amam, Blaise.

Você diz isso agora. Mas quando encontrar alguém que te faça perder a sanidade vai achar o mais sensato tê-la como esposa.

Odeio o Blaise filósofo. Por isso achei melhor esquecer e dormir.

Outra vez eu estava l�, escondida por entre os arbustos e vendo-o voar. Aquilo virou rotina e eu diariamente ia observá-lo. Havia deixado todo o meu orgulho para apenas olhá-lo no céu tão sublime quanto as coisas mais belas que os bruxos já inventaram ou que Merlin, com sua bondade, abençoou. Era como ver uma pintura cara que não se pode tocar. E droga, eu queria tocá-lo agora! Sentir a textura de sua pele e quem sabe, o gosto de seus lábios.

Merlin, Merlin... Me devolva o bom senso! - censurei baixinho, com medo de ser descoberta.

Faria uma semana desde que eu começara a ir até lá durante a noite e contemplá-lo. E nesta uma semana já pude conhecê-lo.

É tão arrogante que me dá raiva. Sinceramente, vou ter sérios problemas para domesticá-lo! Uma das conversas mais absurdas foi a com o Crabbe:

"Você tem que parar de pensar com o estômago, Crabbe", disse num tom superior. "Talvez você até melhore sua aparecia se parar de pensar 24 horas em comida".

Ou nos surtos egocêntricos que ele dá às vezes:

"Não sei porque as garotas de Hogwarts me olham tanto e, se durmo com elas, acham que são minhas donas", sorriu de maneira afetada. "Aliás, eu sei exatamente porque..."

"Por que?", Goyle perguntou.

"É meu charme natural", gabou-se.

E ouvindo tantos comentários idiotas, eu tenho certeza de uma única coisa; Draco Malfoy não tem muitos amigos. E tenho a impressão de que Zabini é o único que o atura. Merlin, eu terei de aturá-lo também...

Por que cheguei a essa conclusão? Porque Draco se permite brincar e parar de fingir um pouco quando está com Zabini? No fundo sei que esse "parar de fingir" não é total. Talvez ele seja um cara tão ou mais bonzinho que Harry ou nem isso. Vai ver é mau até os malditos ossos e estou sendo romântica novamente.

"Eu definitivamente estou cansado de voar", Draco disse.

"Você?", Zabini perguntou muito irônico enquanto pousava os pés nos chão. "O 'incansável' Draco Malfoy casado?"

A resposta foi um sorriso breve.

"Conseguiu achar uma garota para Hogsmeade?", Zabini perguntou.

"Não".

"Quer ajuda?"

"Não".

"Porque não? Continua achando que é capaz de achar opção melhor do que as minhas?"

"Não. Só não estou afim de ficar estuprando uma garota com a língua..."

"Isso soou estranho..."

"...Nem muito menos ter que ficar aturando aquelas idiotas que você me apresenta"

"Então vai comigo?"

"Se não tem outro jeito..."

Alguma coisa se mexeu! Vai ver é algum bicho, afinal estou no meio do mato no escuro e... SEM VARINHA!

Quando ouço um grito desço da vassoura esperando ver Anna - ela ainda espreitava pelos corredores querendo me agarrar -, e tudo que vejo é um cordeirinho.

Uma grifinória! Quer sobremesa melhor? Seus cabelos ruivos - isso me soa familiar - estavam um pouco bagunçados, mas não faziam-na perder o charme. Muito pelo contrário! Faziam-na parecer travessa.

Os olhos castanhos me olhavam pasmos e um pouco aterrorizados. E então eu entendi o porque do terror...

Medo de insetos?

Eu... Bem... Não! É só que...

Nome?

Virgínia Weasley. - diz tímida. Sua saia (dois palmos acima do joelho) estava amassada e algumas folhas estavam penduradas na camisa branca e excessivamente curta dela. Então me lembrei que os Weasleys são pobres o que torna aquela blusa uma condição desfavorável e não um modismo.

Só de lembrar os maus bocados que havia passado por causa daquela familiazinha de merda, me subiu o sangue. De repente me deu vontade de enforcá-la. Certamente ela estava me espionando para correr para algum professor e contar que um monitor chefe estava quebrando as regras. Imaginem quantos pontos a Grifinória iria ganhar com isso!

Você vai sair daqui e correr para contar algum do que viu?

Não. - respondeu corando.

E porque não?

Porque não sou delatora. - respondi fixando meu olhar no chão escuro. -E também...

Também...?

O que eu faço, Merlin querido? Digo:" Porque estou irremediavelmente apaixonada por você e sei que será o pai dos meus filhos?" Ou falo: "Cala boca, Malfoy", e saiu correndo?

Esquece. - digo girando os calcanhares e andando mais ou menos rápido, mas duas mãos fortes e um pouco violentas me seguram.

Agora eu quero saber.

Você não precisa!

Mas eu quero!

Oh, que pena, nem tudo que você quer pode conseguir.

Está bem, não conte. Mas como terei certeza de que você não vai me dedurar?

Irritada, olho nos olhos dele; um erro porque viajo no mundo azul pálido que eles representam para mim. E a velha curiosidade sobre a maciez dos lábios dele volta como se nunca tivesse ido embora.

Perdida! Era como eu me sentia.

E bem, eu estaria mais se Malfoy estivesse mais perto ainda...Muito mais do que ele estava e...

Ela estava tão perto que me assustou porque não era eu quem estava se aproximando e sim ela. Talvez ela não estivesse ciente disso ou fosse seus instintos despertados pelo meu charme Malfoy. A questão é que a vi fechar os olhos e se inclinar. Notei que ficou na ponta dos pés e entreabriu a boca.

Eu, Draco Malfoy, vou deixar que uma Weasley me beije?

O que pensa que está... - eu ouvi sua voz arrastada dizer muito vagamente e as palavras soavam longe demais. Tão longe que eu mal as escutava. E não me perguntem como, mas eu beijei Draco nos lábios.

Não um beijo propriamente dito, mas sim uma tentativa frustrada de beijo. Quer dizer, não que eu não saiba fazer isso, mas fica difícil beijar um sonserino contra sua vontade. Mesmo que ele seja seu futuro marido.

Mal nossos lábios se encontraram, senti várias coisas estranhas. Raios, luzes, sinos... Tudo soava irreal na minha cabeça. Como uma droga no sangue que levava essas sensações para todo lugar do meu corpo. E num momento breve de sanidade abri meus olhos com força e o empurrei sem a menor sombra de delicadeza a ponto de fazê-lo cair no chão.

Droga, Weasley! O que você fez? - ele grita confuso. E eu estava como ele - talvez até mais ainda -, não sabia o que havia ocorrido e minha única reação foi correr rapidamente para o dormitório, me enfiar nas cobertas e não querer sair de lá nunca mais.

Merlin, o que eu fiz!

**Comentário da beta Lina:**Sobre o título do capítulo, acho que seria melhor se fosse no singular. Algo como "Maldito surto" ou "Surto maldito".

A Gina se apaixonou muito rápido... Mas ela pode chegar a conclusão (ou alguém contar para ela) que isso não se trata de amor propriamente dito, mas de um impulso patológico ao romantismo ocasionado por carência excessiva. Tal mal pode acarretar sintomas graves como, por exemplo, se sentir apaixonada por Draco Malfoy. Mas calma! Isso não é verdade! É apenas uma ilusão da sua mente que parece ter sofrido a ação de cogumelos alucinógenos. Ou qualquer coisa do tipo... (Droga! Agora **até eu** estou confusa!)

Acho melhor parar por aqui antes que eu entre num estado de crise de personalidade (ou simplesmente confusão) tão grande quanto o da MiaH.

Abraços de alguém que te adora!

Lina

N/A: Bem, a paixão de Gina é exagerada. Tenho plena noção disso. Mas eu queria apenas faze-la uma...Louca romântica. É isto.

Desculpem, mas tenho prova de gramática na segunda e já são onze da noite, tomei um pouco de vinho e pré completar estou com sono. Por isso, vou deixar para os reviews no próximo capítulo que talvez saia no próximo final de semana – isso vai depender de quantos reviews irei receber por ser tão boa com vocês e postar DOIS capítulos num único fim de semana! Só quero agradecer mesmo a todos os reviews e toda a ajuda que vocês têm me dado!

Aahh...

**COMENTÁRIO EXTRA RAIVOSO**: Desculpem, mas a culpa não é minha se o terceiro capítulo saiu a bosta que saiu! É tudo culpa do ff ponto net que "come" os travessões e é completamente doido de colocar tudo em desordem!

E se esse for uma merda como o anterior, perdoem o site, ele não sabe o que faz... Ù.U


End file.
